Teatralidad errante
by RPrudence
Summary: Tal vez, sólo tal vez, mi personaje de amante trágica había ido absorbiendo y conquistando cada centímetro de piel, dejándome estancada en el descubrimiento de lo real.


Izquierda. Derecha. Camino. Camino. Escucho. Freno. Gritos. Corro. Derecha. Izquierda. Prim. Grito. Prim.

-¡Prim! – Mi voz no suena como creo que debería sonar. Me resulta extrañamente familiar, sin embargo sé que no es la voz que utilizo para despertar a Prim, para discutir con mi madre, para reír con Gale o para susurrarle mentiras a Peeta.

-¡Prim, contestame! ¡Sigue gritando para lograr guiarme! – Otra vez esa voz… Debo reconocer que logra desconcertarme. No es una voz de mujer, nada más alejado a ello. Es un hombre. Él que porta mi voz es un hombre.

-¡Katniss! – Esa sí es la voz de Prim. Siento que intento encontrarla sin embargo, algo dentro de mí pelea por salir. Una sed de algo indescriptible. La misma clase de sed que sentí en Los juegos del hambre en el momento que vi a Rue morir. Esas ganas inmensas de lastimar a personas que, tal vez, no hicieron más que existir en un momento desubicado.

De un momento al otro, casi inconsciente, paro de correr. Miles de imágenes se cuelan por mi cabeza, llegando a mi cerebro retorcido. Golpean, gritan, intentan entrar hasta que lo logran. Mi poder de resistencia mental es vencido de un solo golpe. Todo lo que veo es a mí misma corriendo por entre los árboles de la Arena y de pronto… ¡ZAS! Ganas de matarme, de asesinarme lentamente, de verme sufrir.  
De repente, todo el pasillo se ve transformado en espejos. Y.. por fin lo comprendo. Me he convertido en la peor calumnia de todo Panem. Snow ya no es mi enemigo. Snow soy yo. La sangre y las rosas no eran el aroma del lugar. Era mi aroma. Era mi perfume.  
Grito. Temo por Prim. Siento que, por primera vez, no puedo protegerla. ¿Cómo protegerla de mí misma?  
Escucho más gritos pero, por primera vez, no provienen de la garganta de Prim.

-¡Katniss, despierta! Vamos, despiértate – Lo último que veo es mi reflejo en el espejo. Ese Snow más encorvado me despide con un ligero saludo en la mano y… ya está. Ya no está. Soy yo de nuevo… o eso creo.

-¡Katniss! – Peeta. ¿Quién otro podía ser? ¿Creía que sería Gale el héroe de la velada? Gale ya no estaba. Peeta era quien intentaba calmarme. Y de repente no supe a quién querría a mi lado. No pude separar la fina línea que marcaba lo que de verdad quería y lo que me había convertido en una actriz de reparto.

Entre tanta oscuridad densa, los ojos del susodicho estaban expectantes, abiertos de par en par, esperando algún tipo de respuesta de mi parte. Seguí respirando agitadamente unos minutos más, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por aquí y por allá. Él solo me miraba y secaba con sus manos algunas de las lágrimas. De repente pensé en sus manos. Me abrazaron en incontables ocasiones, amasaron el pan que me salvo la vida aquella noche, mataron a tributos y pintaron vida en algunos pedazos de lienzo vacíos.

-No podía despertarte.

Solamente dijo aquello. Me miró y su boca comenzó a moverse, mientras sonidos casi inaudibles salían por ella. "No podía despertarte". No es un reproche, es más una… disculpa. "Perdoname Katniss, por no poder despertarte antes y sacarte de esa pesadilla". No sé si era por la razón de que matamos juntos o por el amor que debía fingir casi a tiempo completo, pero leía entre líneas cuando se trataba de Peeta. Lo conocía, claro que sí. Sabía que había más que simples palabras unidas por conectores en sus frases.

-No te vas a ir ¿verdad?

¿Qué quise decir con eso? No lo sé. Tal vez deba rendirme al hecho de que jamás podré elegir a quien amar, con quien casarme, con quien compartir esas estúpidas experiencias. Tal vez deba rendirme en los brazos de él. ¿Qué mejor lugar para dejarse vencer? Yo creo quererlo. Sí, sí que lo quiero. No voy a intentar comparar ese cariño con el que le tengo a Gale pero no porque no pueda, digo, no porque no sea comparable redundantemente, sino porque no sabría por donde comenzar. Mis sentimientos están más desordenados que las objetos para Haymitch después de beber un largo rato.

Lo observo un tiempo prudencial. Observo como intenta huir de lo que es evidente que siente. Agacha la mirada, y sacude la cabeza. Solo atino a abrazarlo. Sí, me lanzo en sus brazos en busca de ayuda, cual niña ahogándose se abraza a su flotador, cual tributo se aferra a la esperanza de vivir. Atrapa mi espalda delicadamente, como si se tratase del último diente de león del mundo y se queda inmóvil, mientras su aliento me roza la coronilla. Es la primera vez, desde aquella noche en la cueva, en la que vuelvo a desear paralizar un momento estando junto a él.  
Los latidos de su corazón se confunden con los míos y se vuelven iguales; se escuchan, se sienten en el mismo instante.

-Intento no hacerlo, juro que cada día me lo propongo, pero al caer la noche y al escuchar tus gritos angustiados, todas las fortalezas que construyo se derrumban. ¿Por qué haces que se derrumben? Deja de hacerlo, Katniss, por favor. – Todo lo dice en un susurro, como temiendo que alguien más que yo se enterase. Como si creyera que al decirlo en voz alta, todo sonaría más _real_. El párrafo completo lo dice con un tono suplicante, rogándome que deje de hacer que me ame. Vuelvo a leer entre líneas: me pide que lo ame también a él.

-No quiero que dejes de quererme. Por favor, no dejes de hacerlo – Eso no sonó como quise.

-Perdón, soy egoísta. Sí, así soy yo. No sé querer de otra manera.

No entiendo porque dije todo aquello, pero al decirlo sé que es verdad. Sé que no he mentido al decir que lo quiero. Sí, lo quiero de una forma mucha más compleja de la que se suele querer. Esa es mi forma de amar. Lastimando. Hiriendo. Eso me enseñó la masacre anual: a sobrevivir lastimando. No quería que él se volviese importante, que me debilitara.

Peeta se queda petrificado bajo mis brazos. Siento que ni su respiración tranquila logra sentirse y su aliento deja de acariciar mi lóbulo. Me despego del abrazo, volviéndome a sentir sola. Independiente.  
Vuelve a clavar sus pupilas en mi mirada inundada y sé que no debo arrepentirme, sé que he dicho lo correcto. Intento levantarme. Aunque sea mi dormitorio no puedo quedarme en la misma habitación que él. No ahora que he llegado tarde. No ahora que lo he perdido.  
Me dirijo hacia la puerta cuando un cuerpo más fuerte que el mío me obliga a frenar, a darme la vuelta. Me obliga a encontrarme nuevamente con su mirada.  
No, no me besa. No me declara nuevamente su amor. Solo le da un pequeño beso a mi mejilla derecha y, sosteniéndome de la mano, me guía hacia aquella cama, dónde minutos antes mi pesadilla se expandía. Me recuesta primero y él se ubica detrás de mí, abrazándome enteramente. Susurra un _"te quiero"_ y siento que el dolor de tantos meses cesa durante algunos minutos. Esa paz logra embriagarme de una armonía desconocida. Las manos de Peeta producen un calor agradable sobre mi estómago, adormeciendome.  
Siento el leve _"fru, fru"_del viento, allá, fuera, dónde el Capitolio está preparando el nuevo genocidio, sin embargo, después de esto, sé que quién quiero que gane, quien quiero que viva. Esa noche, mientras él dormía junto a mí, mientras las palabras sobraban y todo lo que quería decir había sido llevado a hechos; mientras mi mente comenzaba a ordenarse, supe que iba a hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para que Peeta pueda volver a ver miles de dientes de león juntos. El fuego de la chica en llamas había sido apagado y encendido nuevamente solo para que, de las cenizas, surjan nuevos sinsajos.


End file.
